The present invention relates generally to the field of planar gearing systems, and more particularly to independent movement of discs in planar gearing systems.
A planar gearing system is one which two or more concentric discs control the movement of apparatus attached to each disc (i.e., plane). Each disc is controlled separately. For example, the outer disc can move independently from the inner. Each disc can contain one or more objects. For example, a disc can contain a lightbulb (e.g., a disco light) which revolves in one direction while another disc can contain colored transparencies that affect the color of the light emitted, which can rotate in the opposite direction.
Security cameras can use gearing systems to traverse over a greater angular range, thereby permitting a wider field of view. Protective coverings can be added to protect the security camera and its lens. Cleaning the protective covering can be an issue.